Sirene Mistwings
by Jungle Leopard
Summary: Hiccup is missing, and Snotlout sneaks out to help. But then he gets captured by Sirene Mistwings. Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, but the Sirene Mistwings**

_**Sirene Mistwings**_

"No Snotlout, YOU STAY HOME!" shouted the stern Viking at his son.

"Dad, I need to-" he tried one last time.

"THAT WAS MY FINAL WORD!"

It wasn't fair, and not right at all., Hiccup had gone missing in the night, and now everybody except him where riding their dragons to find him. And why did he have to stay home? Because his dad was drunk and made him stay for no reason. Why did grownups get drunk anyway? One thing for sure, it did no one good. Snotlout slammed close the door to his little room on the top. His dad was always drunk. All the time. And then he got violent, and in moments like such Snotlout new not to disobey. His dad would apologize to his mother the rare times he was sober, but that was really rare. Snotlout's mom was always fuzzing about with one of her friends, or they got together and used Snotlout as a servant to bring this and that until ha managed to run off. Snotlout was wondering if his dad had been drunk when he named him. That would explain the weird name Snotlout.

Snotlout had managed to keep his bubbling anger down by doing pull-ups on a strong piece of wood above his bed. Then the thought like thunder hit him. Of course. He had to go out and rescue Hiccup. That was not all though. He could ride his dragon Fireworm, which would make the quest a lot more easier.

Snotlout put on his warmest jacket and boots, and then climbed on the roof. He whistled three times and Fireworm actually came.

"There my girl, are you in the mood of finding Hiccup and Toothless? That's my good girl." he patted her head and she blew out small sparkles. She could feel her owner's growing fear and at the same time his bravery. That was the attitude she loved about her boy. She would cary him to the end of the world and beyond, she would kill her own mother if he would tell her to.

"Ready?" Snotlout asked as he sat on his saddle. The dragon took off into the crystal blue sky. What Snotlout didn't know was that only half an hour after he left, Hiccup returned with the searching troop.

The sky was piercing blue and it was a pure pleasure to fly, if you asked your dragon to light up a bit from time to time so the little heats kept you warm. The sight was clear and only the shallow water around the islands was buried in mists. Exactly where a Night Fury would hide, and exactly the place where Snotlout was looking for Hiccup. The dream team of rider and dragon checked systematically on every island. Snotlout and Fireworm had just flew sixty miles from Berk when in the especially thick fog of one island something swept by. Snotlout figured it was Toothless and led Fireworm to follow it. The dragon obeyed without a question or fear. But then again a shadow passed by, always seeming to take over then in the misty air. Snotlout was already beginning to wonder what kind of trick could that be, wen a claw hit Fireworm out of nowhere. Literally an invisible dragon. At that moment Snotlout's blood froze in his veins and the reality as if electrocuted him.

Sirene Mistwings.

Sirene Mistwing,

Mistwing class.

Other dragon species in the same class: None

Texture: white - invisible

Habitat: Misty areas

Hunt in: Misty areas

Speed: unknown

Special features: Fly through storms without any damage, well-developed sense of smell, great intelligence

Main weapons: their sirene voices, claws and invisibility skills. Their voiced can be heard as wind rushing through leaves. They guide you to their nest until they are next to you, then slice you up

What you do when you meet one or multiple: Pray to the gods that they won't find you.

Sirene Mistwings, multiple of them. And they were attacking his little girl! Snotlout was about to draw his ax when something pushed him off the back of Fireworm. He flew through mid-air and clinched on something warn. As he looked up he saw nothing, but the scaly skin told him he was hanging onto his dear life. He felt that he grabbed long claws. No reaction from the beast, but a terrified cry from Fireworm.

"Fly home! I'll be just fine over here! Go get some others! GO!" Snotlout cried to his dragon, who immediately turned around and flew the ring.

Snotlout clutched on to the dragon for his dear life, because whatever would happen afterwards, he was absolutely not in the mood for freezing to death in the cold waves. The Sirene Mistwing flew about the same speed a Gronkle would. He thought about Hiccup and about Fireworm, than about his father. Would his dad miss him? Or would he even notice his son was missing? When he would be sober he would, but normally? Was that his faith?

It suddenly got very white around Snotlout. Icing winds were eating at his skin and he could barely see a thing. Snowflakes shook violently in the storm and the icing cold was making his face numb. But the worst were his fingers. They barely had any feeling in them, and pain shot up his arms every heartbeat. But he ignored it. As long as he would be holding on he was fine. He had to be fine. His toes in his Yak leather boots were out of feeling already. No wonder. One hour in a snowstorm, clinching onto s dragon that barely flew the speed of a Gronkle were quite a big piece to take. No, no he wasn't going to let go. He had to clinch on. Snotlout had no feeling in his fingers, but the muscles still held on to the scaly legs. His whole body was shivering violently, no feelings in his facial muscles, his feet and his hands. He felt how he quickly lost strength. No more strength to hold on to the dragon above him, no more to hold onto his life. He was slowly fading away. The darkness crept up from the sides and slowly, slowly came to the center, taking away more and more of his view. He could barely notice that they were out of the storm by now. The darkness encountered him, swallowed him up into some dark shade of purple, and send him on a downward spiral. Snotlout was falling unconscious. There was no strength or willpower in him anymore. Two hours in a snowstorm, hanging under a dragon had finally overcome even his stubbornness. He let go. The dark purple surrounded him now, send him up and down, and the last thing Snotlout remembered was that he fell into a powdery pile of snow.

"Keep looking!" shouted Stoick and lead the fifth of the searching troop into the powdery snow. He had split the ten men volunteering to help up into five troops, each two Vikings. They were now out on the field, about half a mile away from Berk. It was hard to go by foot because ,Thor curse them, none of the dragons were willing to go out. He sighed. Typical kids. First Hiccup was thought to be lost when he was only fishing in a lake. That took up their mightiest dragons and their best searchers. The gang with whom Hiccup was always hanging out had been on a search, take out Snotlout, because Stoick's fellow brother was drunk again, forbidding the teenager to go out for simply no reason.

Then, one hour ago, the extremely terrified dragon of this very teenager came flapping her wings and crying for help, but not speaking another word.

Snotlout was now missing for four hours. And since that snowstorm passed over no one really had hopes for him. Stoic grunted.

Why was it always either Hiccup or Snotlout, never anybody else?

Who had gone missing first? Hiccup.

Who was now probably dead? Snotlout.

Who lost a leg? Hiccup.

Who could not control his dragon, so it destroyed half the village? Snotlout.

There were plenty of examples he could have listed in his mind now, if not the searching troop on their right side shouted that the found Snotlout.

Alive.

Stoick ran over to them and picked up the muscular boy, whose limbs were ice cold and whose face was a color only slightly different from white, with his eyes closed and his lips blue. At the sight of the broad chest barely rising and falling Stoick wrapped his nephew in his warm arms.

Even if Snotlout was the wildest of all other teens,

the one most difficult to take care of

and the biggest troublemaker of whole Berk,

Stoicl still loved him dearly. He smiled.

When that little twit was going to wake up, he would have a serious talk with him.


End file.
